


Satisfied

by Notdeadyet6



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, jacksepticeye
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Henrik will never be satisfied





	Satisfied

“Alright! Alright! That’s what I’m talking about,” Marvin called, clearly drunk. He stumbled to the center of the room. “Give it up for the maid of honor. Henrik Septiceye!”

The crowd cheered as Henrik entered. He smiled bashfully at the crowd. Holding up his own glass of wine, he proposed a toast.

“To the groom!”

“To the groom! To the groom!” The crowd echoed.

“To the bride!”

“To the bride! To the bride!” The crowd echoed again.

“From your brother!” Henrik called moving close to hold Chase’s hand. “Who’s always by your side,” he sang.

“By your side!”

“To your union!” Henrik toasted,

“To your union! To the revolution!” The crowd screamed.

Chase let go of Henriks hand to kiss his now husband. Anthony Hamilton. Anti.

Seeing the two kiss, Henrik felt a twinge of pain. He’d been in love with Anti, but Chase’s happiness was more important. Seeing them so close brought Henrik back to that night. The one he would regret for the rest of his life.

It was The Winter Ball. A party his father, Jack septiceye, threw every year. Every year Henrik would dazzle the room.

After only a few minutes, Henrik lost count of how many men have come to him the ask him the dance. He rejected all of them, they only wanted him because his father was rich. He would have to be naive to set that aside.

He danced around the room, trying to find his brother, Chase Septiceye. He locked eyes with a handsome stranger, his bright green and blue eyes.

The stranger moved towards him. Henrik looked away, hoping he wouldn’t be asked to dance.

“Excuse me, Sir,” the stranger said. “May I have this dance?”

Henrik was annoyed, but he couldn’t make it obvious. He accepted the dance. He wished he hadn’t.

“You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied,” The man said as they danced.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Henriks face flushed. “You forget yourself,” he added.

“You’re like me. I’ve never been satisfied,” The man said.

“Is that right?” Henrik raised in eyebrow and smirked.

“I have never been satisfied,” The man repeated.

“My name is Henrik Septiceye,” Henrik finally introduced himself.

“Anthony Hamilton,” Anthony said.

‘Wheres your family from?” Henrik asked, hoping to get some insight on the man.

“Unimportant,” Anthony said, he started fidgeting with his hands. “There’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait!” He left to get a drink, leaving Henrik love struck.

So this is what it felt like to match wits with someone at your level! Henrik felt free and the conversation only lasted two, maybe three, minutes. Everything they said in total agreement.

Henrik could tell Anthony was penniless, by the way he answered his question. Henrik didn’t want him any less.

He turned to find his brother and tell him about the man he found. He found Chase, he looked lovestruck, fear surged through Henrik. Following Chase’s gase he saw Anthony with another man, who he later found out was Marvin.

Chase pushed through the crowd and grab Henrik’s arm.

Pointing at Anthony, Chase whispered into Henrik’s ear. “This one’s mine.”

Henrik’s heart broke, he wanted to cry but instead he smiled. He walk towards Anthony and pulled him along.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“I’m about to change your life,” Henrik answered.

“Then by all means, lead the way,” Henrik could hear the smirk behind those words.

“Chase Septiceye. It’s a pleasure to met you” Chase introduced himself holding his hand out.

“Septiceye?”

“My brother,” Henrik clarified.

“Thank you for all your service, during the war,” Chase said, blushing.

“If it takes fighting a war for us the meet, it will have been worth it,” Anthony said, grabbing Chase’s hand and kissing it.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Henrik said, leaving.

Once he was far away enough he let a few tears fall. He should’ve known better than to fall so easily. He wiped his face, opening his eyes he found himself back at the wedding, Chase and Anthony standing at the altar. The crowd was looking at him.

“To the groom!” Henrik toasted, raising a glass.

Anthony was right, Henrik would never be satisfied. But at least Chase would be happy with him.

At least he would be satisfied.


End file.
